eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arterial of Origins: Chapter 4 Devil Route Walkthrough
<<< Back: Chapter 3 A Tenuous Alliance *The students are adjusting to the demons' presence with a great deal of difficulty, although thus far Gillezel has kept his word and none of them have been harmed. Shuya and Narumi, however, are beginning to become frustrated with the lack of answers to their questions: what are the powers they've gained, how did they come to be here, and how can they get back home? Gillezel hastily assures them that he's on the level, but the demons who have this information guard it very closely and it'll take time to get it. *Failing that, you decide the immediate course of action is beefing up security around the school. That Gillezel thinks he can help you with; an American military base has been drawn into the warped world, no doubt full of high-tech weaponry. You're a bit worried about the implications of this, but it seems the best course of action for the moment. Gillezel says he'll be coming with you, giving you several new cards. *Go around the school and talk to the group about their impressions. Madoka insists on being allowed to help, getting you a few of her cards. *At this point, the game goes to free action. **Alchemy, the shop, and the arena are now accessible via the world map. **New friendship events and sidequests are available, leading to better cards for your team. **If you fought Ritrana in Chapter 3 and encountered her again at the school, she'll be at the map to the northwest. of the school. ***She's not much stronger than before, so the strategy you used then will work just as well now. Beating her results in an H-scene, after which she joins you. **When you're ready to go, move to the target point by the school's exit. The USMC Base *On your way to the base, the group senses danger approaching. Shuya asks Gillezel what this means, since he said the demon general Vaza should have the area under control. The demon says they'll have to find out when they meet him. *You find the base in ruins; Vaza's demons have already overrun the base, and probably won't take kindly to somebody else coming in to scavenge. You can't go back empty-handed, though, so you resolve to continue onward - carefully. **At the first target point there's a simple event battle, after which Shaneorka makes contact with a strange winged creature. It seems friendly, and the girls quickly adopt "Shiro-chan" as their new pet. **Sayane and Dojiro are somewhere on the base as well. Sayane seems amused that Narumi ended up asking the demons for help. The two of them head further in on whatever mission they're pursuing. **At the second target point, you discover that the Creators have turned the American soldiers into zombies, just as they did your own students. Kaito is a bit worried that the strongest military in the world apparently didn't stand a chance here, but Shuya points out that they were only human. (Half-joking, Kaito asks "and we aren't?") **There's serect here, fight with American soldiers from pawn hole to get "item card" (important item) and then you can open 3 warehouse in top - map. There's some item here, BP and 1 figure. (See this picture for more info) **At the third target point, you find that angels are also on the base. The angelic squad attacks, on the orders of Lagutas. After the battle, Gillezel advises you that if Lagutas is "a serious badass" and if he's here, it's best not to stick around any longer than necessary. *Move on to the second map. **At the first target point you run into demons. Narumi tries to avoid a confrontation, but Gillezel steps forward and asks what Vaza's doing here. The demon underlings don't seem interested in answering, however, only in killing the humans. A simple event battle with a Lesser Demon follows. **Vaza is frantic over the fact that Lagutas is interfering with his activities on the base. Learning from a subordinate that Gillezel is poking around doesn't improve his mood. **The second target point appears to be a weapons depot. Kaito rejoices that you've hit the jackpot, but Shaneorka warns of more enemies coming - apparently a zombie military officer and his entourage. ***This enemy is quite a bit stronger than the others in the area, but luckily his subordinates aren't any stronger. Be prepared to move Shuya to the back row to keep him out of harm's way. *Inside the arms depot you find Sayane and Dojiro, surrounded by dead demons. This explains why Vaza's crew is so worked up, but doesn't explain what she wants here. She leads you inside to see a vast storehouse of state-of-the-art military hardware, then says she needed this to deal with the Millennium Security Contractors. Over Narumi's objections, Sayane reveals that all of MHI's recent beakthroughs have been derived from research on the warped world - and that makes Shuya and Mirai, who've both been wards of the company ever since the operation that saved their lives, into test subjects. **Sayane adds that the mastermind behind all this was Dr. Gonzo Miyahara, MHI's head researcher, but that you're unlikely to get the chance to talk to him directly. Suddenly Gillezel cuts in and asks Sayane for a favor, claiming that he can get her an audience with the demon king, Selberg. This piques her interest, and she asks what he expects of her. First of all, he says, stop killing the demons here, or he'll never be able to smooth things over with Vaza. Sayane agrees and exits. Shuya asks how it is that Sayane knows Selberg's name, but Gillezel just laughs to himself. **Narumi apologizes for remaining silent about MHI's involvement in all this, but the group doesn't hold it against her. She says that what Sayane told them is true, although she's deliberately trying to be ambiguous and confusing about it. *You move on to finish the job that you started by collecting some weapons to bring back. Move into the building to the northeast and collect the four key item cards visible there, then head for the exit and meet Sayane again. **She wants to speak to Shuya alone, and asks to know the details of his contract with Gillezel. He can't really tell her that, given that the only details were that their interests happen to coincide for the time being. He responds by asking why she knows so much about the warped world and Selberg, but before she can reply, demons swarm all around and carry her off. Gillezel tells you that they're planning to kill Sayane for the trouble she's caused them; Shuya says he can't let that happen when she still has so much information they might need. Gillezel says there's no use chasing the demons, but tells you that he knows a shortcut straight to Vaza. *As you head for the new target point, Sayane is brought before Vaza. She's disappointed by what she sees, but decides to appeal to Vaza's vanity, saying that since he caught her, he has the right to kill her if he pleases. Taken aback by her fearlessness, he decides instead to teach her a lesson by killing her "friends." **At the target, Gillezel tells the group that only he and Shuya can proceed. Everybody is worried, but Shuya seems unconcerned and jokes with Gillezel as they approach Vaza's chamber. **Vaza greets Gillezel with scorn, saying that he's too low-ranked to even call him by name - so low-ranked, in fact, that he has to resort to a little human like Shuya as a subordinate. Gillezel suggests that Vaza let Sayane go, since Gillezel "saved" his troops by getting Sayane to stop attacking them. Vaza is completely uninterested in the concept of negotiation when he can just kill everybody who annoys or angers him. **Finally Gillezel proposes that Sayane be put under a contract to obey any command she's given, and offers a demonstration by pointing to Shuya. Intrigued, Vaza orders Shuya to violate Sayane there in front of them. Shuya balks at this, but Gillezel quietly tells him to shut up and play along; Sayane, likewise, seems to see where this is going. She mocks him for hesitating, pointing out that if he refuses, the demons will do worse, to say nothing of what will happen to the other students. Unable to see a way out, Shuya gives in. ***In order to put on a convincing show, Shuya forces Sayane to submit to him. Even under these circumstances, he finds himself enjoying the act. ***Vaza is suitably amused by this that he agrees to let Sayane go, although he still can't imagine why Gillezel would bother taking humans on as underlings. *Outside, Sayane informs everybody that she'll be joining you (bringing a number of cards for her and Dojiro). Sayane whispers to Shuya that he should remember what he felt a little while ago. *Word of MHI's involvement spreads throughout the school upon your return. Sayane finally divulges that her ultimate goal is to take MHI over; Dr. Miyahara and Selberg are the keys to this. Gillezel says he can get you an audience with Selberg, which surprises Shuya - but under the circumstances, you've just saved Vaza's hide and driven off an angel attack, so you have to take chances when they come to you. Next: Chapter 5, Devil Route >>>